


No Distance Could Ever Tear Us Apart

by warlockprotection



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brutal Battle, Death, Determination, Love, M/M, Separation, all that good stuff, dragon!!!, lots of hugs, post 2x18, small smiles galore, spoilers hopefully not necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockprotection/pseuds/warlockprotection
Summary: After Magnus walked away from Alec, he has a lot to think about. But it's too late. Maybe Magnus is too late. Only time will tell.





	1. No Distance Could Ever Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of 2X18. 
> 
> Hopefully spoilers are not necessary because man that would be a pickle.
> 
> Title from "Find My Way Back" by Eric Aries.
> 
> This is my first fic in a while so please be gentle?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Everything belongs to its rightful owner, blah, blah, blah.

"You've made a wise choice, Magnus Bane. It's good to know that some are still able to see reason."

The Seelie Queen had demanded an answer and Magnus had given her one. He had agreed to side with her and the rest of the Downworld that wanted revenge against Valentine and the Clave. It had hurt that he had to choose between Alec and his people. Oh, how much it hurt. But no matter how much he loved Alec, something needed to be done about the Clave. After years of being treated like scum, the Downworld deserved more than they were getting. And regardless of how this generation of Shadowhunters were trying to mend things between the two worlds, it seemed they were still getting nowhere. Especially, after Alec kept the secret about the Soul Sword from him.

The Seelie Queen continued. "From what my sources tell me, Valentine and his son are planning an attack within a matter of days. We must be ready. All Shadowhunters are fair game."

Magnus stiffened at that. He thought breaking ties with the Shadowhunters would be enough. He didn't think this battle would mean their possible death too.

"M'lady. With all due respect, you think it wise to go after the entirety of the New York Shadowhunter population? Surely, the death of Valentine and his followers would be enough to get the attention of the Clave?"

"These Shadowhunters are no different than that of their superiors. They have showed us little mercy and I intend to make an example of them. Whatever your little crush has made you think, Shadowhunters are all the same and do not truly see the error of their ways," the Queen said with a commanding tone. 

Magnus was furious. The Shadowhunters he had gotten to know and care for were not like the ones that came before them. They weren't perfect, but they tried. Alec tried.

"I suggest you prepare your people, High Warlock of Brooklyn. There is a war brewing and I do not intend to lose." There was a finality in her voice that made it quite clear that Magnus was to leave.

Magnus turned to exit, all while thinking, _"What have I done?_

\-----

Magnus was back home after talking with Catarina about the upcoming battle. He was exhausted and he missed Alec. All he wanted to do was go to him and wrap himself in those arms. Those arms that felt like comfort. That felt like home. He wanted to kiss him senseless to make up for the time that they had missed. Time that seemed to stretch for eternity. Had it really only been a few hours? He just wanted to curl up beside Alec in their bed and be able to wake up to his warmth and soft face. His face that looked so lovely in the morning light.

Magnus shook his head. He couldn't do that. Not yet anyways. He made a promise to himself that he would protect his people no matter what. Alec stood in the way of that promise. He couldn't have it both ways. Could he?

These thoughts were not what he needed right now. But just as he headed to make himself a drink, he heard a knock on his door. He checked the time to see that it was nearly morning. It wasn't unnatural to have someone banging on his door at this time, but he had gotten accustomed to putting up certain wards to where people could only interrupt if it was a life or death emergency. Magnus liked to share his mornings alone with Alec. It was their time together before the world demanded their attention. He shook his head again. He definitely needed to rest.

The knocks continued with a little more force. Magnus sighed as he headed to see who was at the door. He opened it with caution, but was shocked to find Isabelle standing there. Actually with what happened recently, maybe it wasn't that shocking.

"Wow, you look almost as bad as he does," she said with a sad smile.

Magnus opened his door wider. "Isabelle, what can I do for you?" He didn't mean for it to come out as standoffish as it did, but forgive him, he was drained.

"Relax, I come in peace," she said with her hands raised as if to show herself unarmed and with good intentions. She made her way past Magnus and began to walk in the direction of the living room.

Magnus shut the door and followed. He was weary. Was she going to yell at him about Alec? Would she demand he fix things?

Isabelle could obviously pick up on his inner turmoil. She was observant that way. "Look I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see right now, but Alec won't tell us anything and we know something's wrong. He says he's fine, but Jace feels his hurt and guilt and he says it's like Alec's heartbrok-I mean-just dealing with something. I know you guys talked and I just want to know your side of things."

Magnus sighed heavily. He knew Alec wouldn't deal with this well. But heartbroken? He noticed Isabelle trying to cover up the slip-up she made, but it was too late. Alec was heartbroken. Almost as if they had broken up. But they hadn't broken up. Magnus was torn up about it sure, but he just needed time. Time for things to settle down. He knew this was only temporary. Magnus figured Alec would understand that. Maybe he was wrong.

"Isabelle, I did not mean to hurt Alexander. Things are difficult with Valentine and Jonathan on the move and I have to think about what's right for my people. I have to be a leader, just as he does," Magnus explained briefly.

Isabelle looked confused. "So, you two didn't break up?"

That confirmed Magnus' theory. He scoffed, "No. No, of course not. This is strictly temporary. Letting Alexander go was never my intention. This is just-it's what's best for the time being."

She didn't seem convinced by his statement. She studied his face for any doubt in his words. When she could not find any, she looked down at her feet as if to gather her footing. Magnus noticed how exhausted she was. They had all been through so much in just one day, and yet here she was, looking after another brother.

"Magnus, I understand where you're coming from, I do. I just-well, I don't know what to think. He's my brother and I love him, but he can be clueless sometimes. I hope you know he never wanted to intentionally hurt you."

Magnus closed his eyes. Deep down, he knew that. Alexander had the kindest heart he had ever known. But that didn't change the fact that he had still kept this big secret from him.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed Isabelle had moved closer to him. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes. "Take care of yourself, Magnus," she said with a small smile. She gently squeezed his shoulder and turned to leave.

_I have to take care of others, first._

\-----

Everything's a blur. Magnus doesn't know how long it's been since the battle broke out. There are demons everywhere. He notices that the Downworld have moved their attention away from the Shadowhunters in order to get rid of the demons. Magnus can't help but feel relieved. The worry for Alec's safety has been a weight on his shoulders that he can't shake. Thankfully, he spotted Jace not too long ago and noticed that nothing had changed in his demeanor. That meant that Alec was okay.

Another thing he noticed was that some Shadowhunters were fighting alongside some members of the Downworld. Jace and Maia. Isabelle and Raphael. Clary and Simon. Call him crazy, but it almost seemed like they were feeding off each other's energies and abilities, making them stronger. Magnus always thought he and Alec made a great team together.

_I wonder who Alexander is fighting with._

\-----

Magnus was on a small beach. He doesn't remember how he got there. All he remembers is fighting demon after demon without stopping for a breath. Except now, it seems like they've disappeared for the time being. Magnus decides to take advantage of this time to rest. If he wasn't careful, he could collapse from exhaustion and be no help to anyone.

As he struggles to catch his breath, he hears a shrieking from farther down the beach. He recognizes it as a rare breed of dragon demon. He's almost impressed; Valentine really pulled out all the stops.

The shrieking grows closer as Magnus notices the person that's being chased. The unmistakable unruly black hair, tall stature, and bow and arrow. It's Alec. His Alexander.

Magnus' magic is instant and within a matter of seconds, he's blasted the demon away. Alec, who had ducked in order not to get hit, rises to find himself face-to-face with Magnus. He notices the surprised look on Alec's face. It sends a painful feeling that rocks him to his bones when Alec immediately falls into a soldier stance. This is no loving gesture and Magnus knows that Alec is protecting himself when his face hardens. It hurts to know that Magnus has done this to him. How Magnus wishes that he could take these past few days back. 

"Thank you," Alec says with a firm tone. As if it was common courtesy what Magnus did. As if it was nothing between the two leaders.

Magnus takes in his appearance. Aside from what Alec has endured from the battle, his hair is messier than normal. He also looks paler, which suggests that he hasn't eaten properly. There are deep dark bags underneath his eyes. Eyes that usually looked as if the hazel were dancing in the light, but now were bloodshot. He hasn't slept, Magnus thinks to himself. He can't really say much because truth be told, he hasn't either. Pain hits him again. In the short time he's known Alec, he has already grown use to falling asleep next to the Shadowhunter and has found it difficult to sleep without him. He thinks of the cold, unforgiving atmosphere of the Institute and his heart breaks a little more when he realizes how much Alec dislikes sleeping there. But he was forced to. Because he thought Magnus broke up with him.

Magnus can't take it anymore. This Shadowhunter that has come into his life and turned it completely upside down is worth everything Magnus has suffered through. This Shadowhunter has made his life so beautiful and bright and has made him the happiest he's ever been. He loves Alec with his whole being and what's better is Magnus knows Alec feels the same.

He needs to tell Alec. Tell him he's sorry that they were in an impossible predicament and that he wants to try. He wants to have both.

"Alexan--"

There's a scream in the distance. Magnus is suddenly brought back from his thoughts. They're in the middle of a huge battle. Alec looks at him with a determined glance before running back into the action. Magnus could've sworn there was a crack in the way Alec looked at him.

_A crack of hope._

\-----

There are considerably less. Less demons, Downworlders, and Shadowhunters alike. But they're all still fighting. Magnus doesn't know how much time has passed, but he's growing weaker by the minute. There's still too many demons surrounding him. His senses are failing him. He doesn't notice the demon advancing from his backside.

It isn't until he hears Jace's scream that all his senses come flooding back to him.

He turns around just in time to see the demon disintegrate into thin air. He sees Alec standing with his back facing Magnus with his seraph blade still raised from where it met its target. Alec slowly looks down and Magnus follows his gaze.

It's hard not to miss. A hole straight through Alec's chest.

The demon got him. The demon hurt Alexander. He was a split second too late getting to Magnus. A moment more and it would've been Magnus, but instead it was his Alexander.

Magnus is frozen. Time is frozen.

Alec collapses onto the ground. Hard.

It isn't until then that Magnus processes what has just happened. He feels a rage growing inside of him that he has never felt before. Before he knows it, all his magic spews out of him and lays waste to every demon within a mile radius of them. He didn't know that was possible, but that's the least of his worries.

Magnus crouches down beside Alec and gathers him in his arms. His sweet, loving Alexander. Who is still alive, but only just.

Magnus starts to pour what little magic he has left into healing him. But it's not enough. He's too weak and he can't make it work as fast as it needs to.

Isabelle runs over to them with Jace being carried by Clary not far behind. But Magnus doesn't notice. He doesn't notice the tears streaming down his face either. All he's focused on is Alec.

"Mag-nus, I'm so-sorry," Alec struggles to get the words out.

"Shh, Alexander. Ev-everything's going to be o-okay, okay? Just h-hold on." He's so focused on Alec that he doesn't notice Catarina and a couple other warlocks heading their way.

Alec raises his shaking hand to cup Magnus' face. "Magnus, you're the b-best thing that h-has ever happened to m-me."

Magnus is full on sobbing at this point. He can't speak. He can't respond to his dear Alexander. He also can't hear Catarina and the others ordering him to move out of the way so they can get to Alec.

"Magnus, I love-"

Everything goes black.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

\-----

Magnus wakes to find himself in his own bed. He doesn't remember how he got there. Maybe it was all just a terrible dream. Maybe none of it was real. Maybe Alexander was okay.

But then he catches sight of the rags next to his bed. They had obviously been used to clean him up. He can see dried blood on them. His blood and Alec's blood.

It wasn't a dream. Alec is gone.

He feels his breaths getting shorter and his vision going blurry. His hands start to shake and before he knows it, the tears run down his face and he lets out a loud sob. 

Then he hears footsteps approaching his bedroom. The door opens to reveal Clary and Simon.

"Oh, Magnus!" Clary exclaims with empathy seeping out of her words. She reaches for Magnus to pull him into a hug, but Magnus is too overwhelmed.

"A-Alec--" Magnus tries to breathe out.

"I know, I know Magnus. But he's going to pull through. He's going to be fine, alright?"

"What d-do you mean he's g-going to be fine?! He's g-gone," Magnus says through his sobs.

"Magnus, Alec isn't dead," Simon chimes in.

Magnus stiffens. "What?" with his disbelieving tone.

"Magnus, Catarina and the Silent Brothers are healing him back at the Institute. He's still fighting Magnus. Alec's alive," Clary explains to him.

Magnus uses his hand to wipe away the tears that fall from his nose. He's determined. "I need to go to him." He attempts to raise himself up off the bed.

Simon quickly stops him. "Woah, you overworked yourself big time. You need to rest, Magnus."

This doesn't make sense to Magnus. He's just found out that his Alexander is very much alive. But he needs to see for himself. He won't be okay until he knows for sure that Alec is okay.

His voice turns stern and commanding. "I need to see him. I don't care if I have to drag myself the whole way. I'm going."

Clary and Simon both exchange a look and sigh. "Well, of course we're not going to let you go alone," Simon gives in.

They both move to place both of Magnus' arms around their shoulders and help him up. They begin the long walk to the Institute.

_Alexander is alive._

\-----

Once they enter the Institute, the first thing Magnus notices is how eerily quiet it is. And empty. What few Shadowhunters remain, they are left to tend to their many wounds. There's something very similar in each of the looks they have in their eyes. These Shadowhunters, who had been trained to fight their entire lives and had seen plenty of death, seemed absolutely broken and lost. Nothing could compare to the massacre that they all witnessed.

As they rounded the corner that led to the infirmary, they came upon Isabelle, Jace, and Robert. Thankfully, Maryse and Max had headed back to Idris before the battle broke out so that Max could fully recover.

They lifted their heads in unison to see who had entered. Robert had that same lost look that the others had. Isabelle looked like she had permanent tear stains running down her cheeks. Jace looked completely wrecked, which was no surprise. Magnus remembered how Jace screamed when Alec had been attacked. Due to their parabatai bond, he could feel all the pain that Alec was going through and there was no telling how unbearable it was.

Isabelle hopped out of her seat and hobbled over to Magnus, embracing him in a tight hug. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He didn't mind; she could probably feel the same about him as well.

"Thank you for coming," Isabelle whispered in his ear. Magnus slowly nodded his head. There was no other place he would be.

He saw Clary join Jace and start to rub his back soothingly, while Simon went to lean against the wall. They had all been put through the ringer and it showed. But they were here. They were together, alive. Waiting to see if Alec would be okay.

Alec. Poor Alexander. Who had thought that Magnus had broken up with him. Was it possible that Alec thought Magnus didn't love him anymore? And yet, he had still jumped to protect Magnus. Like he promised he would. When he gave him the oramori charm and when they had that conversation on the balcony after Max's party. It nearly cost Alec his life.

He doesn't know how much time passed before the doors to the infirmary opens. Catarina walks out closing the door behind her, clearly worn out, but with a relaxed look on her face. "He's going to be okay. He's healing nicely. He's still asleep and he'll definitely need lots of rest, but he's okay."

They all let out a collected breath.

"Can we see him?" Isabelle asks with a concerned tone.

Catarina nods her head and Jace is up faster than Magnus had ever seen a Shadowhunter move. Isabelle was hot on his tail, with Robert not far behind.

Magnus suddenly felt reluctant to enter. Would Alec want him there? After what Magnus put him through these past few days? After nearly getting himself killed on account of Magnus?

Catarina walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Magnus. You weren't listening so I knocked you out so we could get to Alec. I didn't intend to leave you in that state."

So that's why everything went black. He almost got in the way of Alec's recovery. "It's fine. I understand." Because Magnus did understand. Whatever needed to be done.

Catarina gave him a small smile and wrapped him in a hug. "He needs you more than ever. And you need him too. Don't forget that and throw it away, Magnus."

_He doesn't intend to._

\-----

Alec looks completely awful. His skin had become even more pale, making the bags underneath his eyes more prominent. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He had gnashes covering his skin and blood around where the wound had been. Brother Enoch was taking care of it so Alec wouldn't get an infection.

All Magnus wanted to do was hold him and make him better. If he hadn't walked away from Alec, maybe things would've been different. Maybe Alec wouldn't be lying here, just barely inching away from death.

_Maybe. Maybe_

\-----

Alec still hadn't woken up. It was like he was in a deep sleep. The only thing that kept Magnus from worrying was the breaths that left Alec's nose. He was alive; just recovering.

Magnus was the only one left next to Alec's bedside. Clary and Simon had gone to talk to Luke. Robert had taken over the Head's duties to deal with the aftermath of the battle. Magnus had convinced both Isabelle and Jace to get some sleep. Magnus needed to sleep too, but he was determined to stay with Alec until he woke up.

Magnus had learned about the Alliance Rune. Isabelle had kindly filled him in its abilities and how they had come together with some of the Downworlders to make them stronger in battle. Isabelle had reluctantly added that Alec hadn't paired up with anyone. It made Magnus' heart break a little. And after all that had happened, Magnus never wanted to leave his side ever again.

Just before his eyelids drooped, Magnus could've sworn he saw Alec's eye twitch. It was such a small movement, Magnus could've imagined it, but he let himself hope.

Sure enough, Alec's eyes twitched again and he looked like he was trying to wake up.

"Magnus?"

Magnus let out a breath. "Yes, Alexander. It's me."

Alec tried to clear his throat, but was unable to do so. Magnus jumped into action and conjured up a glass of water and a straw. He carefully handed it to Alec, who took a generous sip.

"What are you doing here?"

It sent a shock of hurt through Magnus, but he quickly ignored it. "I had to make sure you were okay, of course," he replied with a small smile.

Alec looked unsure. "I'm guessing I've been out for a while. You must've known that I was fine. You didn't have to stay."

Magnus cannot ignore that. Alec doesn't understand why Magnus would stay by his side until he had woken up. Maybe he thought Magnus stayed out of obligation. He didn't attempt to figure out what was going through Alec's mind. He needed to make this right.

"Alexander, I stayed because I love you more than anything. It nearly broke me to see you in this state. I never should've left us the way I did-I.."

"Magnus," Alec interrupted him. "As much as it hurt, I understand why you did what you did. I keep messing things up between us and have done nothing to keep your trust. It made sense; you breaking things off with me. I was surprised you hadn't done it sooner."

Alec had avoided his eye contact the entire time. He was so sure of himself; that Magnus wanted to end things. That to love Magnus was not enough for him to keep Alec around.

Magnus laughed out loud, startling Alec. How little Alec was aware of.

"Alexander, it was never my intention to end things with you. You can't get rid of me that easily. I just needed time to think. Time to figure out how this would work. And I feel awful for making you believe that you could have me and a leadership position, while fighting against the same for me. But like you said, we always seem to find our way back to each other. And I want us to be together, regardless of what stands in our way."

The biggest smile spreads across Alec's face. He reaches for Magnus and pulls him in for the softest, sweetest kiss Magnus has ever known.

"I love you so much, Magnus. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, my love."

Magnus raises his hand to run it through Alec's hair, to move it away from his face. Then his expression turns serious.

"Isabelle told me about the Alliance Rune."

Alec's face looks sorrowful. "I didn't trust anyone enough to have my back like that. The only one I trust is you. But I didn't want to ask that of you, knowing where you stood. I figured it was best to go it alone."

Magnus' expression softens. He magics the bed large enough for him to slide next to Alec. He wraps his arms around Alec and feels almost immediately at ease. Oh, how much he's missed Alexander. And even though time passes and people start pouring in to check on Alec, Magnus doesn't ever intend to leave his side.

_Because no distance could ever tear them apart._


	2. Find Their Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's POV on the split between Alec and Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to write a sequel, but I couldn't think of a way, so instead you get this.
> 
> Jace's POV on how Alec responded to Magnus walking away from him.
> 
> Title also from "Find My Way Back" by Eric Arjes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Everything belongs to its rightful owner, blah, blah, blah.

Jace walked down the hall that led to Alec's office.

It had been a couple of days since he felt that first pang of guilt and utter heartbreak. Since, from what Jace understood, his brother's relationship had come to a standstill and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

As Jace opened the door, he took in his brother's appearance. Alec's hair looked like he had run his fingers through it countless times. He had dark bags underneath his eyes, which suggested he had gotten zero sleep. He hadn't been eating either from what Jace noticed.

His brother, his parabatai, was hurting and Jace didn't have any idea on how to take his pain away and make Alec feel better. He didn't know the first step on how to ease his brother's heartache. Mostly, because after Alec and Magnus became a thing, Jace didn't think he would have to.

He had wanted to go and ask Magnus what he had done in order to hurt Alec this bad, but Alec had told him to stay out of it. Jace had never seen his brother so clear of his intentions, so Jace knew better than to go against Alec's wishes.

"Jace? What's wrong?" Alec seemed to have finally noticed he wasn't alone, for he was buried deep in paperwork.

Jace shook his head out of his thoughts. He didn't have any real reason for coming to see Alec. He should've been reporting something; something about Valentine and Jonathan or about how the Downworlders seemed to be taking matters into their own hands. But Jace didn't come for that. He just didn't want Alec to be alone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly. He hated when Alec closed himself off from his feelings. He wanted Alec to feel that he could share anything with Jace.

Alec sighed and dropped his head back down to the report he was in the middle of filling out. "I'm okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Alec went back to finishing the report.

Jace walked to sit in the chair that was facing Alec. "Alec, talk to me. You've barely said anything since -" he let his voice trail off.

Since what? Since Magnus walked out on him? Since Magnus chose to side with the Seelie Queen? Since Magnus ripped out his heart and left him without any hope of resolution?

"He had to choose. Either me or his people. Why would he choose me, Jace?"

Jace thought it was so simple. "Because he loves you," he said with certainty.

Alec lifted his eyes off the report, still not meeting Jace's gaze. "Yeah, maybe he does. But Magnus has a duty to protect his people. His friends and family. People that have known him for centuries. People that know him the most. People who have shared his past and know the darkest parts of his life. People that have been apart of his happiest moments. People that will continue to stay in his life for years and will always be there for him."

Alec sighed deeply. "Why would he give that up? Why would he chose me over them? Someone who has messed up more times than anyone could count. Someone who will be gone in the blink of an eye. Yeah, maybe he loves me. And he knows I love him more than anything, but I'm not worth risking all that. And I was a fool for thinking that love could be enough. That I would be enough."

Jace doesn't know what to say to that. 

Alec just seems to have accepted what happened between him and Magnus. He seems so sure of what he confessed and although Jace doesn't want to admit it, a small part of him thinks that what Alec said makes sense.

But that's not true. Because he's seen the way they are with each other.

They're soulmates.

They make each other better. Happier.

But now it's falling apart. Alec and Magnus are falling apart.

Jace wants to scream. Scream at Magnus for hurting Alec this way. Scream at Alec for thinking that Magnus feels that way. Because they are more that that. Because their love is enough to break down barriers and come out stronger on the other side. Because Alec, his brother, is enough.

But Jace doesn't do that. Because that's not what Alec wants. So, instead, he gets up and walks around the desk to hug Alec. Hug him tight to show that he's there. And that he always will be. 

Jace lets him go and starts to make his way out the door. He knows that Alec's heartbroken, but for some reason, Jace can't help but think that it's only temporary.

_Because Alec and Magnus always find their way back to each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr @warlock--protection and have a chat with me or whatever! Whatever floats your pickle.
> 
> Cheers!!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Hate it? Ehh?
> 
> Regardless, come follow me on Tumblr @warlock--protection and have a chat with me or whatever. Whatever floats your pickle.
> 
> Cheers!!


End file.
